The Day The Cogs Won
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: The day started out normally in Toontown. Princess Lolipop Lemonmuffin never expected this to happen. She never thought the day would come when the cogs finally...win.


**Hi! I created this little story for the TTC Times: Rewritten Alpha Key contest. I didn't win, but this was a pretty good story i think. I wanted more people to read it. So, i decided to post it on here. Hope you guys like it!**

It started out as just another day for Princess Lolipop Lemonmuffin. She woke up and immediately dressed for the day. After grabbing some jellybeans from her machine, she went outside to feed and play with her doodle, Lizard. He was a sweet, blue doodle who enjoyed the affection and love he got from his owner.

Princess Lolipop kissed her doodle good morning. "Hello, sweet boy. Did you sleep well?" She asked before throwing him a jellybean. He caught it in his mouth before cuddlying to his master lovingly. She chuckled and patted his head. "I'll be back in a couple hours, alright? Today there's supposed to be an invasion of Minglers and I want to be there to take them down."

She kissed her doodle one more time before pulling up a hole and disappearing within. She reappeared a second later in Daisy's Garden's playgrounds.  
The playground was already bustling with Toons, each running around to either get supplies for the upcoming battle, or finding flowers to build up their laff points. Princess Lolipop waved to her friends as she proceeded to the Gag Shop to pick up some things.

"Did you hear? The cogs are supposed to be coming in an extra big invasion. Their gonna try to finally take us down!" One Toon exclaimed to her right. She shook it off however. The cogs had been threatening for weeks to take them down, and had yet to do so.

She walked up the ramp that would lead her straight to the Gag shop. "Hi Princess Lolipop Lemonmuffin!" The soothing sound of Daisy's voice called out. Princess Lolipop turned to her and waved.

"Hello Daisy! How are you doing?" She asked with a genuine smile. Daisey returned it with one of her own. "I'm doing great! Are you going to help them take down the Minglers today in the invasion?" Daisy asked the young toon.

"Oh yes, I've been looking forward to it for days! I need to defeat at least ten Minglers in order to finally recieve my final gag. I'm really excited about it." Princess Lolipop gushed, excitement clear in her tone.

"That's great! Well, I won't keep you waiting. Good luck today." Daisy waved her goodbye before walking away. Princess Lolipop returned the wave before continuing.

After gathering her gags from the shop, Princess Lolipop left the gardens and into Oak Street. After exiting the tunnel, she was surprised to see just how many toons showed up for this particular invasion. She waved to them however. She was friends with most of the toons she saw, which was great! You always needed friends when dealing with cogs, especially high leveled cogs.

Nothing happened for several hours. The toons were beginning to get anxious. Either they'd been mislead, or the cogs were planning something big. Each option sounded horrible and they feared the worse.

"Attention, Toons. This is the Bossbot Chief Executive Officer. We have taken over your headquarters. You are advised to return to your homes, otherwise you will be captured. This is the Age of the Cogs."

The announcement stunned the toons, who had all frozen in place. Each exchanged their own looks of horror. Why hadn't they had reinforcements in the headquarters? They had doomed one themselves.

Suddenly, Cog buildings rained down from above, all squashing the originals down. Princess Lolipop Lemonmuffin couldn't do anything but watch horrified at this turn of events. Then the Cogs themselves appeared with the same blank, terrible expressions.

Screaming erupted and chaos ensued.

Princess Lolipop ran over to help some of the younger toons take down the larger leveled cogs. The battle was hopeless, several toons were sent back to the playground. She would not become one of them.

However, her laff points were slowly dwindling and she was afraid she wouldn't last much longer. Soon, the only toons left were herself and some other higher leveled toons. Slowly each one of them were sent back, including Princess Lolipop.

She appeared back in the garden, her heart hammering away in her chest. The clouds were gray and covered the whole sky. This gave the toons an eery feeling, and Princess Lolipop was not excluded.

The air was thick and the feeling of fear was shared between each toon. Every last one of them were drooping with sadness, but no daisies were to be found. Every once in a while, one would pop up and someone would quickly snag it. But those times were few and far between.

No one spoke and suddenly they were surrounded. The Bossbot Chief Executive Officer stood one the top of the highest ramp, a cold glare his only feature. "From this day forward, all toons are to follow these simple rules: No more gags. If anyone is caught with a gag, they would be executed on the spot. Second, you are not to be out of your homes unless it is to work, and your curfew will be 8:00 pm. No exeptions! Finally all doodles are to be handed to a Flunky immediately. Pets are not allowed and will be sent to live elsewhere. That is all."

The Bossbot CEO left after that speech and we were commanded to go home as soon as we were able. Princess lolipop pulled out her transport hole and jumped in to reappear beside her home. Lizard was there to greet her, a playful look in his eyes.

His owner refused to look at him however, and immediately he knew something was wrong. "I'm sorry, Lizard. Tonight is your last night here. Tomorrow, I have to get rid of you." She sighed as the tears began trailing down her doggie cheeks.

Lizard cuddled against her legs and whimpered sadly. Princess Lolipop sunk down to the ground and took her doodle in her arm. He cuddled into her neck, whimpering occasionally as his owner and friend sobbed.

This wasn't supposed to happen. The cogs were not supposed to win. It just wasn't logical. However, it did happen. As the pet and master cuddled, other toons were doing the same. Tonight was their last night with their beloved pets.

Then the anger set in. They decided then that they were not going to take this lieing down. They may not have gags or laff points, but Toons were not quitters. They would never let the cogs when. A rebellion would soon rise and together, the toons would defeat the cogs and get their home and pets back.  
Until then, they grieved and spent as much time as possible with beloved doodles and friends.


End file.
